The Finale of Multidimension
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: The final chapter of my publication here in HyperdimensionNeptunia. The following content you are about to read is not technically a story, but a compilation of all ideas we'd put together as one.


**…**

**PS: This chapter was supposed to be released on December 25 as an official end of 'Authoria', but we managed to finished earlier and decided to publish this for the day of Authoria's Anniversary - the finale anniversary. However, the official end of 'Authoria' is really at December 25.  
**

**Enjoy the early release.**

* * *

**This will be the final chapter in the book of "Multidimension".**

**All the people who worked with me, supported me and read my stories. I am very happy you gave me that kind of selfish request of mine.**

**This will wrap things up from both Authoria Verse and Multidimension in a summary.**

**As I said, this will be my last part here in Neptunia.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_"CHAOSSES"_**

\- by _Ance Senia Valencia, France Shellby, Shana Sheavenby, Traks Earthenby and Veliza Sheanely_

It's been a long time.

I am guiding her all the time.

My Originative self had passed away and since then, my daughter took the blame. My son doubted me and so he had to eat the tree that I prohibited them to eat.

Because of my son, of my love that was overwhelming, he took advantage of it and killed me.

My dear, dear Authoria took all that blame because of Deathio's selfish mistakes. She was traumatized and lost her memories.

And seriously, I hate Outsidey after he put her in that state again. Such a meanie! Humph!

But, there was nothing wrong with that. She grew up having knowledge like Deathio but she used it to overcome adversaries on her own and create a path similar to my Creation.

I simply watched her. And all the decisions she made was for her. It's a little sad that I cannot tell her upfront that I am still alive, else that her will lose and Deathio's son would end up controlling Doc Manager - one of the weakest weapons I created by so far.

And here I am today, to help her finish the things before she left.

* * *

**A Story of About a Sturdy Businessman and a Mango-Loving Maid**

He is Ganache, an assistant of the Oracle in Lastation. He was once one of the people who led a rebellion against Black Heart but failed. In the end, he decided to work under the wings of the goddess he had once considered as his enemy.

He was a hard working man who invented many great things for the development of Lastation. His reasoning of getting rid of the goddesses was simply his personal deal but overall, he still loves his own homeland.

After a few years, he met his fated lover.

It was actually an awkward encounter in Leanbox.

He was there for diplomatic reasons when an unknown maid barged in his room. She was a clean freak and she has no regards to who he was, something that he was annoyed off for the first time. They argued for a moment before it ended with Hyper Vert - Hyper Green Heart - entering the room.

Even after Hyper Vert introduced the position of Ganache, the maid did not like him still. It made him angry, because of that he sought of a plan against her. He felt like he was turning back to how he planned to go against the black goddess, except it was very silly this time.

After his diplomatic meeting with Chika, he returned back to Lastation. After awhile, he got sick due to overworking. Unlike Hyper Noire - Hyper Black Heart - who tended to work nonstop, Ganache was still a human. He was given a temporary vacation to rest.

His colleagues invited him to go to Lowee and watch the snow and beautiful scenery there. He considered the proposal and would likely go to Leanbox instead but he heard from them that there was this healer named Shana Sheavenby. His interest piqued, and so he headed to Lowee.

On the way, he kind of forgot about that and started thinking where to live in Lowee for the meantime. Due to his status, he stayed at Lowee's first ever modern hotel. Nothing much happened from there until he decided to take a walk around the capital.

Then he saw the same maid from Leanbox with another woman. He suddenly got annoyed when he saw her and her ridiculous outfit in the middle of a winter, so as a payback from before, he would teach this woman a lesson. Upon encountering her, the two argued with the second woman does not know how to stop them.

Luckily, Mina Nishizawa happened to pass by and stopped the two. She asked why are they fighting and two did not stopped throwing random reasonings off. Eventually, she scolded the two of them and brought them along in the castle; Lowee's Basilicom.

Ganache never visited the Basilicom since there was no problem between Lastation and Lowee to begin with, even before the rebellion and all the talk can be done via telecommunication. Ganache asked the maid who is she and the other woman.

The maid haughtily introduced herself as Ance Xila Scott and the other woman humbly called herself Shana Sheavenby. He was surprised and told Shana why was she with that arrogant maid. Shana answered that ever since they were little, Ance had been her best friends since then.

While he was curious how, he was knocked unconscious. Apparently it was the twin who threw a large book that was originally aimed for Ance but when they saw a stranger - aka Ganache, they switched target.

After waking up from his throbbing nap, he was surprised to see the maid sleeping soundly near him. Shana came in the room, and tried not to make a sound. She told him that Ance had took care of him. He should at least rest for a few days in the Basilicom.

Nothing much happened, but the relationship between Ance and Ganache was improving at least. He thought she was the type of woman who would not let him sleep but he was wrong in that assumption. As much as he hates and embarrassing it was, he was like a child paralyzed because of sickness before a mother who took cared of him.

He asked her why is she wearing that kind of outfit here in a winter land of Lowee, there is a high percentage of her getting frostbites. Ance was surprised at that question, probably no one asked why, not even Shana 'til now. She just answered that she got used to it. Ganache was a little suspicious but he did not dwell any deeper.

Just a few hours after he slept, he felt a warm glow of light shining before fading away. It was Ance covered in a cloak as he held a sword from her hand, she closed the door of his room and walked away.

Another day passed and he was now back in condition. He considered the idea of returning back to Lastation after venturing around the Capital for souvenirs. Then he thought of Ance and what to give to her. He could at least try to apologize to her for what he had done and to make things better, a gift would be nice. It sounds like he was proposing to a maid so he tried not to think about it and simply thought of her as a friend like everyone he'd work with.

He was at the market at the moment when he noticed a stall selling mangoes. It is unusual to see Lowee selling tropical fruits but he checked it and it came from Leanbox. Imported, he said. He was about to leave when he remembered back his times in Leanbox where he and Ance first met. He remembered Hyper Vert trying to calm the maid down with mangoes before. It may be his hunch but he still bought a few mangoes as souvenirs back at the Basilicom.

He returned back when out of nowhere a figure came crashing on him. It was Ance who suddenly jumped at him. The arrival of the nurse, Shana, gave him an explanation that Ance loved mangoes so much to the point where she can distinguish it even the smell. The reason why the maid jumped to him is because of the mangoes he bought it. He gave it to Ance as his appreciation for taking care of him and starting their life as friendship.

Of course, Ance was happy at that moment, it made Ganache's heart throbbed to see her like that so he had to excuse himself to rest for tomorrow. The nurse was quiet surprise to see Ance happy for that, after what happened before.

The next day came. Ganache woke up with an energized body. He slept very peacefully somehow as if his mind was in tranquillity. It was odd for a moment but he just thought of it as a fresh day. He wandered around the castle for a bit to look as a stroll, expecting to see the maid wiping the windows of the castle.

However, the whole day, he did not saw the slightest glimpse of the maid. The next day came he asked Hyper Blanc, goddess Hyper White Heart, to where Ance was. The white goddess have no clue so he should asked Mina or Shana. He asked the Oracle about Ance but even her have no idea to where the maid was.

Luckily, he managed to find Shana in the market. She told him that Ance would sometimes go to the Guild every night and take a quest to subjugate monsters. He had now idea she was an adventurer and Shana was understandably confused because she thought the maid had told him already.

He, along with Shana, had gone to the Guild for information. Surprise surprise, the Top-Notch Guiildmasters of different High Ranked Guilds from all over the Gamindustri was there. The businessman was shocked to see them, even if one of them appeared publicly, they would be given a red carpet. But for him to see then all here, and privately even, then this mission was top secret.

She asked Shana why are they here. The nurse, however, remained silent. He could see in her expression that she was trying hard not to say anything. So he did not pry any further.

Anyway, the nurse introduced him to the Guildmasters. They all do not trust him at first but since Shana vouched for him, they agreed to bring him along. So, they began their plan.

They heard there was an X-Rank monster somewhere in Subzero Plain from the furthest northern part of Lowee and the maid took that quest. The Guildmasters normally do the job on defeating stronger monsters ranging from B to S+. But whenever a rank X monster came, an adventurer known as "Ancètte" always came at night to kill them.

Now, a day had pass, that known Ancètte was nowhere to be found. Of course Ganache knew it was Ance just by knowing the word. He asked the Guildmasters if he would like to come and help as well, and he made them not worry about him because he was prepared for this kind of scenario.

Well, not prepare, more like, convenient and coincidence that he brought along his briefcase made from Lastation and Planeptune. It can transform into a controllable mech like a Killachine but smaller and, yet, sturdier that a human can control it. But overall, immune against very high and very low temperature. He got on his mech and trudged along with the leaders of the Guild, leaving Shana in the Guild who wished for their good luck.

Whenever a large obstacle blocked their way, Ganache will deal with it using his mini-Killachine. Just a few hours after they started walking, the Guildmasters propped out their cloak of immunity against the cold and high potential frostbites.

They continued in the thick foliage of raging blizzard. Ganache was slightly annoyed at the blizzard, he was never used to this kind of change in weather unlike in his homeland. But thanks to his radio, he could maintain his tracks. Suddenly, he picked up a large signal ahead and called the Guildmasters to stop.

Ganache asked if he could be the first one to go before everyone else. Of course, everyone thought him crazy but the main Guildmaster nodded. He then trudged forward into the raging blizzard.

He followed the large signal up ahead and stopped. He could not believe what he saw.

He saw Ance facing against the two giants made up of clouds, ice and snow that reaches up to the sky. He moved quietly to the side and watched. It seems like she was talking to the giants in an unknown language. So he tried to listen to their conversation using the device in his mech.

As he listened, he noticed Ance's tone was quiet desperate. She was more likely convincing the two giants to leave the place. However the giants seemed like not to listen at her request so it roared at her.

Ance pleaded the two giants but they refused. Until, Ance had enough and suddenly flew up in the air and was now in front of their face. Ganache was surprised that he almost fell on his seat but he looked up still. He cannot pick out what Ance telling to them since the distance.

But he saw a bright light emerged from the sky created a large opening in the sky similar to what an eye of storm looks like. Ganache looked around to see a wall of raging blizzard surrounding them.

He looked back to see the giants was about to grab her only for their hands to start crumbling and they all slowly fell piece by piece. The large pieces of ice shook the ground so strong that Ganache's mech suddenly slip on the ice. He looked back up to see Ance suddenly falling from the sky. He forced the mech to stand up and begin running to the spot where Ance will eventually fell.

Fortunately, he managed to grab Ance's unconscious body and put her inside the mech. Ganache checked her pulse and breath a sigh of relief that she was fine. However, the ground shook and he saw a large boulder made up of ice rolling down towards him. He turned the mech around and slide down across the ice for extra acceleration.

The mech fell in the small, tight valley with a large boulder of ice covering its only entrance. Ganache braced himself and shielded Ance. The mech dropped on the ground and got smashed due to the fall.

Fortunately, it didn't explode. Ganache crawled out of the mech with Ance. He leaned on the cold wall of ice as he watched his precious mech got destroyed. He grabbed his head in irritation and began to question himself why did he came here. He looked over at the unconscious maid, thinking about how defenseless she was. He took off his suit and wrapped it around her.

He picked out a device from his pocket and a HUD opened up revealing Lastation's logo. He tried to call any nearby emergency signal but to no avail. He looked around to see if there was any way out. Nothing. The only way out is the hole above which was sealed by the boulder.

Ganache did not how many hours had passed but it seems like he was slowly freezing, probably to death by any moment now. Ance was still unconscious but he could see that she was shaking. His suit was not enough to warm her. At this point, both of them will die if they prolong in such a place. But Ganache don't want to die. He still had things he wanted to do and he wanted to live and get out of this place soon.

So he warmed his body up by doing exercise. He was doing well at preserving his body temperature but he knew this won't last long if he continues or else he will get sick again.

Suddenly, someone called out to him. By turning around, he saw Ance shivering and clattering in coldness. He wanted to help her but he don't know what to do. At that moment, what Ance said made the both of them embarrassed and awkward to each other; she asked him to hug her.

It took a few minutes of Ance trying to persuade Ganache and it the end the two ended up hugging each other. Ganache sat on the ground while hugging Ance from behind. At first, he argued because he probably smells of sweat but Ance did not mind that.

Night came, the two remained hugging each other as they felt one's warm bodies. The two was trying not to fall asleep but they still did. They slept soundly, basked in their warm glow.

The next day came, the two woke up when the place started to shake. Turns out Blanc was trying to destroy the large ice that was blocking the hole in the valley. Ganache was thankful enough now that the goddess had arrived to save them.

However, given by Blanc's way of doing things, it was obvious enough that Ganache noticed it. If the goddess would break the ice, it would literally fall on them pieces by pieces. Unfortunately, it was too late just as he thought of that. Blanc destroyed the ice and, as expected, his fears of being buried alive came.

But then he saw Ance who was running towards him and shd pushed him away. It was sudden and surprising but after simply looking up, he saw a spiky-looking ice was about to fall on her. And Ance was about to take that.

He let out a scream before everything turned black.

After waking up, he found out that he was back in Lastation. He was shocked to hear that he was asleep for about three days. He then returned back to work as if nothing change.

Unbeknownst to him, Noire had talked to the doctor that took care of Ganache and the doctor told the goddess that Ganache developed a memory loss from that incident. They asked him certain questions and what he only remembers are when he enter a Guild in Lowee before passing out.

During work hours, he saw a picture of a winter and suddenly, the memory of the incident came crashing down his mind. The drawbacks are painful in which it caught the attention of Kei. The Oracle tried to call for a doctor but Ganache stopped her so and begin to limply run towards the nearest elevator.

Kei wanted to call the two CPUs but after seeing that they're busy. She would instead help that man who left without saying anything.

By this point in time, Ganache had arrived at the nearest, teleportation station. He used his position to enter quickly and immediately appeared in the capital of Leanbox. All the time, he was thinking of the only maid who had just saved her.

After arriving to the capital, he had just noticed how he stupidly used his position in a corrupted way. It's unbefitting. He was about to turn around and forget about his goal when a car stopped by his side. He looked inside and it was Kei who was driving it.

The two arrived at the Basilicom and they entered the area of the goddess where Vert could be seen still playing her RPG games. Chika welcomed them inside but Ganache seems like he have no time. He asked where Ance could be. He looked around and didn't see the maid who would usually appear in front of his face and started ranting about barging inside without consent.

But he didn't found the maid in question.

Ganache noticed the Oracle of Leanbox's odd movements and excuses but he was not buying that. He again asked but it more likes he demanded it by now. Then Hyper Vert steps in and told Ganache that Ance was nowhere to be found.

The man almost broke down into tears. He himself could not understand why but noticing his own feelings, he had come to like to maid. It was probably his stay here and in Lowee where this feelings first bloomed. He never really considered romance before and the feelings hurt him and he was confused

Hyper Vert only provided him information to where Ance once lived but she already had gone to that place after the incident and no one lived there. He asked if she knew any of Ance's relatives, or at least people close to her. And the goddess told him that she never heard of Ance having a relative. Then Ganache told them his stay at Lowee before the incident.

Since it is important for Ganache, the goddess of green called over Hyper Blanc via HUD. And the man asked if Ance is there. However, Hyper Blanc told him that Ance was taken into Planeptune since a wound that large needs a surgery. He was somewhat confused as to why would the maid need to go that far. Everyone, except Chika and Kei, remained silent and Hyper Blanc simply told him to ask Histoire herself. Ganache knows that the goddess of white had the idea already but he saw the regret in Hyper Blanc's eyes before he could ask that. And so, he left.

By the next day, Ganache arrived at Planeptune. It wasn't his first time visiting Planeptune but it's his view to it that is his first time visiting the nation. He would be quite honest, the technology here is cleaner than in his homeland but he had confidence that Lastation is still better.

He arrived at the Basilicom where he was welcomed by the person he was looking for, Histoire. The Tome immediately knew what Ganache wanted so she guided the young man to the top floors. There, a medical room filled with several equipments and accessories that are all high class.

It was a large room indeed, there's also several high-level doctors and priests. He asked Histoire why are there so many people here. The Tome told him that they are the people who are trying to cure someone. And by someone, Ganache saw Ance on the bed, unconscious and beside her is Shana.

Ganache immediately approached them. Shana was surprised to see him here of all places. The young man asked what happened to the maid and the Healer told him that Ance was literally almost torn apart by the giant iceberg. However, she was fine, but, in a coma.

The man asked Histoire why Ance needed such a luxurious and high-class equipment of restoring her, it's not like he don't want it but he was simply curious. If Ance was just a servant, then why would go this far?

The Oracle seemed to hesitate answering him that. But, fortunately, Shana saved her. She requested Ganache to follow her in a private room.

Upon entering a soundproofed room, he asked the Healer about Ance immediately, and he asked to know the truth. Shana then told her that Ance was a citizen from another world, and just like Shana. They are both from a world known as Earth, where there was no magic and the technology was not as advance like in Leanbox or Planeptune. Until the two met a fairy known as 'Listoire' and transported them here.

Shana told him the old times, the war between the True Goddess and an entity known as Black Demon was still raging. And Ance was chosen as the Savior of Gamindustri. The two are new to the world where they were in and constant struggles are always there, sometimes the two of them would be in sleepless adventures and countless trainings.

Fortunately, after years of forging themselves and their skills, they managed to defeat the Black Demon that terrorized the dimension. The True Goddess then asked what wished they want and Ance immediately asked for them to return back. However, it turns out that the two of them wouldn't be able to go back because of the power they accumulated. Even just a single step of the Healer would end up splitting the continent in a half in Earth because of her power alone.

To avoid the destruction of the world they originated from, Ance simply asked for isolation and lived peacefully, away from the eyes of civilization. The True Goddess pitied her but she complied, not only that, she also gave them an ability to live forever but not immortal.

Ganache was shocked to hear this news. He wanted to ask something but he saw Shana's mournful look. It's the first time Ganache saw the Healer cried ever so broken.

Shana then told him that he must never love Ance and that he must get away from her. Ganache was utterly confused and asked why.

If he did, then Ance would lose her focus and awaken the sealed Black Demon within her. If she let loose of her emotions wild free to love him back, the world will be in the brink of chaos once the creature that she and the True Goddess struggled to defeat ended up escaping. The maid had isolated herself for far too long and only Shana can leave from their hidden shelf.

Shana was crying because of Ance who spent countless of years trying to overcome the setbacks of the Black Demon who lived within her. And she became a soulless and emotionless human that wields the power that can crush the whole dimension into pieces if she were to let loose.

But then Ganache said that he understood. However, he does not care if Ance would love him back. Just beside her filled him with happiness, all those times where he could think of nothing but her whenever he was tired. The man was hurt, but he knows that he must not force the person he loved in such a selfish request that could end the dimension.

Suddenly, the building shook. The two exited the room and saw the Tome flying towards them. Histoire told them that she called for help and said that Ance suddenly woke up and are causing major damage in the Basilicom.

They feared for the worst and the three exited the building. Ganache looked up to see the maid with flying in the air with demonic wings. Three people that all looked like CPUs are fighting her.

Ganache recognized the three people. They are Davoh Printz, Compa, IF and Arfoire. But what shocked him the most was when the three transformed.

After that, the five entities clashed on the skies above and their strikes create shockwaves at the blue sky and made the ground shook. The man asked the Tome who are those people in the sky.

The Tome answered him that they are Infinity Heart, Compile Heart and Idea Factory, and the True Goddess Arfoire.

Ganache was shocked to hear the news, this was his first time seeing this event. He sadly remained on the ground as the person he loved was fighting the three strongest CPUs, he silently prayed that they wouldn't kill her.

The fight continued to rage on towards Celestia, the four greatest entities that protect Hyperdimension are fighting Ance in her semi-demonic form. However, more and more goddesses are showing up until all goddesses including the CPUs from Ultradimension, the two Rei Ryghts, the two Yellow Hearts and Orange Heart, even Kurome Ankokuboushi and all the Gold Thirds joined the alliance. Surprisingly, Shana was also a CPU and she was known as "Life Heart", a typical healer CPU.

The fight lasted for over a week and the outcome of it reduced the whole Celestia island into smithereens. Ance was once again unconscious however, this time, Shana had a plan to completely kill and destroy the Black Demon once and for all. The reason why she didn't do so ever since the start is because no one would look after Ance if she would disappear.

But then the Healer remembered Ganache. And she finally thought that maybe, this time, she can finally make Ance wish comes true.

Shana talked to Davoh before she did her plan. The strongest CPU simply nodded and bid his farewell crying. And so did the others. While Ance was still unconscious, Shana sacrificed herself and destroy the Black Demon once and for all.

The whole Dimension cracked and everyone's memory suddenly become a little foggy before everything went back to normal. Davoh then carried Ance back down at Planeptune where the Basilicom is under repair.

The incident was famously called as "The Battle of the Unknown"

There, at that time, Ganache took care of Ance for nearly a week in Lastation. He was slightly confused that his memory was foggy, but he does not think of it hard. Then Ance woke up with a tired yet trying to be cheerful expression. Her return alive made Ganache somewhat happy.

After the maid regained her footings and bearings for a few days, Ganache confessed to her. The maid was shocked at first and it seems like she was denying his love for her. But then the maid said that she was not yet ready so she allowed Ganache to court her first before giving his reply.

The man felt a huge confidence as he courted Ance for nearly two years, until the maid finally accepted his love and the two lived together as young and silly couple. Just five years after that, the man proposed to her and the maid accepted to be his bride. The two wed and lived together in Leanbox, but Ganache still works in Lastation.

At every given moment, the man would spoil his wife with her favorite dessert whenever he returned home. If he has a free day and holiday, the two would spend time together dreaming of a wonderful life ahead of time. It was at the moment where Ance wanted to form a family.

Hearing those words, he planned on retiring at the age of 45. He was currently 30 years old and Ance was 25. He wanted to spend the rest of his life peacefully beside his wife and his future children.

Ance, finally freed from the clutches of the Black Demon within her and the constant struggles of countless strong creatures that had the capability of annihilating the Whole Dimension, was finally at peace as she enjoyed her life without any more dire struggles.

After a year, a new nation appeared and it was called Redisheds with a male CPU by the name of Crimson Heart emerged with his ten CPU Candidates and forced Gamindustri to be under his own monarchy.

...until seven new people from different worlds entered the dimension, one person in which was familiar, Shana Sheavenby, along with six other people who became the Seven Champions of Planeptune and fought the coming of the Black Demon.

The End.

* * *

**Multidimension:**

(The following events are unordered, questions for clarification can be asked via PM. These are all ideas that we four have compiled and summarized.)

• Mainly consisted of both from the Animation and from the Game.

• There are eight main continents, in which the four are Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. The next four are - Eden, Monster Island, Independent Infinity Academy and lastly Redisheds.

• All the continents are twice, or thrice, bigger than the original.

_The Three Other Main Continents:_

• Eden, the Land of Yellow Morning, was being ruled over by 21 year old Peashy and her adviser is Rei Ryghts. The reason why she matured and have the capability to rule was because Davoh managed to prevent Hyper Rei from turning her into a CPU. Just many years later, Hyper Peashy wanted to rule Eden by herself now that she knew that she was partially responsible by the formation of the new nation made up by Anonydeath.

• Monster Island, the Land of Friendly Creatures, was being ruled over by Orange Heart along with her rival, Kurome Ankokuboshi. The Heart Dimension was on the brink of collapse after Davoh fought with Kurome. Since the dimension was unstable, Davoh decided to create a portal to Hyperdimension. Not only that, he also saved Kurome which Uzume did not like at first. But after that the two are in a mutual terms and Kurome won't cause any more trouble from now on.

• The Independent Infinity Academy was created and founded by Davoh Printz where he sought to find guardians for the dimension whenever beings from another world had evil intentions and to also discover what lies beyond the grid map of Gamindustri. However, it was now run by the True Goddess Arfoire, Compile Heart and Idea Factory after his ascension.

_Redisheds Appearance:_

• Redisheds, the Land of Red Bloodlust, appeared suddenly from the graph of Gamindustri. Their appearance remained a mystery but it was concluded that they are the nation that fought against the nation of Tari very long ago. The ruler, another male CPU (but was the first and oldest), Crimson Heart, wanted to rule over Gamindustri. Of course, Davoh did not like that and won't let that happen. However after seeing what Crimson Heart is capable of and that he threatened way too many lives, Davoh signed an armistice with him. With that, the five main continents was forced under the rule of Crimson Heart - their emperor.

• Although the Redisheds ruled over the Five Continents, not much had happened. In fact, Infinity Heart and Crimson Heart signed a mutual alliance between the two. After that, Infinity Heart had ascended to the upper worlds of Celestia and became an Absolute God there in the Ancient Holy Realm (this part here was from our new idea of making a story called "_Absolute God of Infinity_" but now it was scrapped), leaving his will to True Goddess Arfoire.

_The Four Legendary CPUs:_

• The Four Legendary CPUs are - Davoh Printz, True Goddess Arfoire, Compile Heart and Idea Factory. However, since Davoh ascended to become an Absolute God, the Emperor of the Five Continents, Crimson Heart, took his number one place. But to be truthful, Crimson admitted that he won't be able to defeat Davoh and the True Goddess, but he is quiet nasty at using underhanded methods.

• The True Goddess only remembered a bit of her past memories due to her traits founding their rightful host. She was unaware of her existence in the past. But Crimson recognized her, although he had known her, he remained silent of her true nature and origin.

_The Black Hidden Story of Multidimension:_

• Long time ago, when Gamindustri was just a one supercontinent, the True Goddess was fighting a strong entity known as Black Demon whose purpose was to destroy the dimension. However, the Savior of Gamindustri came and killed the demon. But, in reality, the Savior sealed the Demon inside of her and isolated herself from the world 'til she became Hyper Green Heart's maid. No one knows her true identity except Shana who deleted herself from the dimension.

• Ancette and the Savior of Gamindustri are both the same person. Unbeknownst to the people of Gamindustri, even the CPUs, Ancette are always fighting monsters from the edge of the Whole Dimension with a rank of X - a power equivalent to a Black Demon - nonstop or most of a day. Sometimes, she fought monsters that even exceeded Rank X.

• She was also the one who stopped the chain reaction of the collapsing dimensions that both destroyed Heart Dimension and Ultra Dimension. If she hadn't stop it, the Multidimension won't exist in the first place.

• Ancette was the only person who discovered the entirety of the Whole Dimension.

• She also met a male CPU called Rhodium Heart, his true name is Gilbert "End" Bonapart. She found her at the eastern edge of the dimension from another part of the Whole Dimension. There, the two became close friends. After the incident in Planeptune, they never met again.

• She was also the only character that is connected between Authoria Verse and Multidimension, in which case she was not only Ancette but also Authoria. The Black Demon inside her is not simply a Black Demon but Deathio himself. And all the Rank X monsters and those that exceed that rank are all Black Demons trying to free Deathio from her grasp.

• The only person who can still remember "Shana Sheavenby from Earth" was she and only; Ancette.

_Infinity Heart's Personal Relatives:_

• Davoh became a CPU right after he was accepted by the remnants of the True Goddess's Seven Traits and the hidden Eighth Trait during his time as an adventurer. He later gained more power from the remnants of Orange Heart's. And he also acquired the power of the Infinity for some reason. But he got the power because he was also one of the people who was connected to Authoria Verse - he was Unknown Instinct as God of Infinity.

• Davoh's father and mother died at an old age and his little sister, Mika Printz, became a CPU. This happened when Mika was with Davoh at that time during the Civil War at Planeptune where Rei Ryghts and Croire threw them at Ultradimension. The two returned home, and after Davoh's ascension, Mika became the CPU Candidate of Leanbox. You know how Mika became a CPU during their stay at Ultradimension - eat some random stone that is a CPU Memory.

• Compile Heart and Idea Factory are the original Hyper Compa and Hyper IF who also became Mika's younger siblings after Davoh's ascension. The two became CPUs during their stay at Ultradimension.

• True Goddess Arfoire was once revered by Davoh's parents and his ancestors ever since the start. Davoh stayed together with Neptune at the last part back in Celestia after purifying Arfoire to returned back into her former being. She also become Davoh's step-mother after she helped him to move on from his parents death.

_About the Five Main Continents:_

• All of the Five Main Continents have two CPUs in each nations. Mainly because the other five CPUs are from Ultradimension, because Davoh fought a Dimensional and Time Manipulating CPU called Chronoc, the aftermath, Davoh won. However, the Ultradimension became unstable and was also at the brink of collapse like Heart Dimension, so he created a portal to Hyperdimension where every people transported to Hyperdimension.

• The four continents other than Eden have their own NPG - National Patron Guard.

• Planeptune's CPUs are Purple Heart and Iris Heart. Only one CPU Candidate, Purple Sister. And has two Oracles - Histoire and Mini-Histoire. One NPG named Magic. There's also Amethyst Heart - acting as Prime Minister CPU of Planeptune by the order of his father, Crimson Heart.

• Lastation's CPUs are also two Black Hearts. Only one Black Sister and one Oracle. An NPG called Brave. There's also Obsidian Heart from Redisheds.

• Leanbox's CPUs are also two. Only their CPU Candidate, Mika Printz, became their Green Sister from Infinity Sister. Also has one Oracle. The NPG here is Judge. And also Emerald Heart from Redisheds.

• Lowee also has two CPUs, a pair of CPU Candidate, and one Oracle. NPG Trick is here. The Prime CPU is Diamond Heart from Redisheds.

• In Eden, there's one acting CPU - Yellow Heart - and one advising CPU - Cyan Heart, aka, Rei Ryghts. The CPU Candidate was also Peashy from Ultradimension where she became Yellow Sister. The Oracle is also Ultra Rei Ryghts. The Prime CPU in Eden is Gold Heart.

• The Ultradimension Arfoire then signed in for the position as the Eden's NPG.

_Redisheds, the Land of Red Bloodlust:_

• The nation looks similar to Mediaeval-Modern style nation.

• Has One CPU known as Crimson Heart who ruled over the Five Main Continents. He ruled his own nation with absolute control, his name was later revealed as Lord Harrow de la Va Bonapart. He was now considered as one of the Four Legendary CPUs.

• The people are stronger than an average military fighter. This is because of the heritage passed down since the Era of True Divinity, the tradition in which are deeply within then made them as tough as titanium.

• Lord have ten daughters in which they all filled in the title CPU Candidates (with their real names) publicly known. They are: Ruby Heart (Crisanda Bonapart), Diamond Heart (Diamantana Bonapart), Emerald Heart (Millia Bonapart), Gold Heart (Ginta Bonapart), Amethyst Heart (Lila Bonaparte), Obsidian Heart (Tyuis Bonapart), Pearl Heart (Orient Bonapart), Topaz Heart (Xiaxi Bonapart), Sapphire Heart (Skypie Bonapart), and Citrine Heart (Bella Bonaparte).

• Just like the CPU Candidates of the Four Main Continents, the CPU Candidates of Redisheds was also born from the Share Crystal.

• Said Share Crystal, it was inside the body of Lord Harrow, somewhere.

• Lord also had a granddaughter named "Shana Sheavenby", the daughter of Diamantana, who was later discovered in the famous Infinity Academy.

• Has Four Oracles, they are: Ernest "Lightning" Azazel, John "Ice" Lamig, Jurianne "Catastrophe" Gua, and Cil-King "Deform" Executioner.

• Reporters have discovered that Lord also has three sons. Lord did not gave any statement about his sons other than 'rebellious'. They are: Iron Heart (Peter "Dragon" Bonapart) and Nickel Heart (Matthias "Pressure" Bonapart). The last and youngest son was nowhere to be found.

\- His reasoning of wanting the Five Continents to be under his rule are still unknown, but many says it was to ensure his absolute control.

_Monster Island, the Land of Friendly Creatures:_

• The nation for monsters are divided into four main cities: Forest, Desert, Antartica and Moderna.

• Forest City are the most dense where most monsters lived. Desert are the smallest, where few monsters could be seen living, mostly are hidden underground. Monderna City have an average size area where humans can live and interact with monsters, this is where Monster Basilicom could be seen. Lastly, Antartica City, it is mostly composed of small islands with cold temperature where monsters who can live in cold areas.

• Has one CPU which is Orange Heart, and her rival, Kurome, became the Land's official Adviser.

• The Seven Sages, except Ultra Arfoire, lived here as they prosper and run the major parts of the Moderna City. The Gold Thirds are also living in this city now.

_Independent Infinity Academy:_

• Among the eight continents, this prestige and pristine continent had the biggest influence of all. The continent is the biggest among, and yet only one building can be seen towering over. And that is, the Infinity Academy.

• The Academy began to operate after Redisheds appearance.

• The Infinity Academy was founded by Infinity Heart. After the CPU ascension, the academy was now operated by three Legendary CPUs. The purpose of the Academy is too unlock the students with enormous influence and powerful abilities to search beyond the grid map of Gamindustri.

• The Academy also discovered that there are four other major supercontinents just outside the grid map of Gamindustri. The source of this discovery was deeply keep in private and confidential. And by any means the information must not be known by people with evil intentions.

• The Academy only has 5 Teachers, 100 Cleaning Workers, 2 Principals and 1 Administrator. All are extremely powerful, even the Cleaning Workers.

• It is also divided into Three Position - Finite Position, League Position and Nation Position. Only 20 students can be accepted at Finite, 50 at League, and 100 at Nation. The 5 Teachers are on the Nation Teaching. The 2 Principals are on the League Teachings and the single Administrator is at the Finite Teaching.

• To enroll in this academy, it is purely base on the insane capabilities and monstrous abilities. If you are somewhat lacking then you can asked for a backing like a strong influence. However, the influence must be equal to a quarter of a nation supporting you.

• The Academy is independent, so no one in the other continent will disrupt the peace here. Except on one incident where Iron Heart and Nickel Heart are discovered to be Lord's two of his three sons. It brought a huge commotion of news. The most shocking one is the discovery of the daughter of the Diamond Heart. The Academy decided not to let the other family members of Bonapart CPUs to enter within the continent again.

• The 5 Teachers are the famous Tyrannical Teachers of Infinity Heart when he was training before becoming and during his stay as a CPILU. The Cleaning Workers are all Infinity Heart's most trusted people. The 2 Principals are Compile Heart and Idea Factory. The Administrator is none other than the True Goddess Arfoire.

• One of the Finite Position students, named Shana Sheavenby, was the daughter of Diamond Heart. It seems like Crimson Heart's two sons, Iron Heart and Nickel Heart, are the people responsible for inviting the girl to join in the academy. That was in the news, but in reality, Shana wanted to join with his two uncles in the academy because she was inspired by Infinity Heart.

_The Shana Sheavenby's Phenomena:_

• The "Shana Sheavenby from Earth" was the original 'Shana Sheavenby, and she was long gone. She sacrificed her existence into deleting herself together with the Black Demon. Because of this, Gamindustri faced a foggy memory in which "Shana Sheavenby from Earth" was forgotten forever. She was also the same as Ancette, connected to the Authoria Verse as the "Authorian Angel".

• "Shana Sheavenby from Earth" was the companion of the Savior of Gamindustri long ago. Both she and the Savior are people from another world. The True Goddess granted them the blessing of infinite lifespan and young body but not immortal.

• "Shana Sheavenby of Multidimension" was a different person. She was born in a Multidimension, not on Earth. She was the daughter of Diamond Heart.

• The "Shana Sheavenby of Another Neptunia Timeline" are one of the seven people that came from the same Hyperdimension Neptunia but was transported from different timelines. She later became one of the Seven Champions.

• The "Shana Sheavenby of Multidimension" and the "Shana Sheavenby of Another Neptunia Timeline" both existed at the same Multidimension, the original Shana Sheavenby does not exist anymore.

* * *

**Timeline**:

(the following set of ordered timeline may not be the same as it is, since it is confusing when both Animation and the Game was put in the same time)

• The True Goddess' Birth

• The First Ruled Kingdom

• Supercontinent Gamindustri ruled by the True Goddess.

• The Black Demon appeared with the evil monsters and war broke out between human and monsters.

• The Savior of Gamindustri appeared and sealed the Black Demon. This was forgottenly called as the "Fight for Full-Survival"

• The True Goddess was corrupted of her own power. Ending the "Era of True Divinity"

• The Seven Traits have found its hosts.

• The Planeptunian Revolution.

• The war called "Tari's Invasion" happened.

• The Console Pact.

• The Fall of Tari.

• The Console War emerged between four major nations.

• Davoh Printz was born.

• Davoh was known as Infinity Heart during his journey.

• Davoh purged ASIC and returned Arfoire back to her former True Goddess self, and also purifying the CFWs into NPGs. This was called the "Purification".

• A Civil War erupted in Planeptune, leading to Davoh Printz' disappearance with his younger sister, Mika Printz, and with Compa and IF.

• The four stayed at Ultradimension for nearly 21 years and the three girls who are with Davoh have also turned into CPUs and had saved the Ultra Gaminsustri as well as bringing peace after their fight with the Seven Sages.

• The four returned back to Hyperdimension with Eden as the new country rising up and waged war against the four nations.

• Davoh defeated Cyan Heart and let the nation run under her care as a CPU. This was called the "Beginning of a New Day".

• Davoh got dragged down to Heart Dimension where he fought the Gold Thirds and Kurome Ankokuboshi. (guys, you might notice that there's something obviously wrong with this part, if you have played the game. However, since the four did not play this gave, we simply made it up). This was called "The Fall of Heart Dimension"

• Davoh won against Uzume's opposite dream but because of Kurome's mishap in her plan, the Heart Dimension collapsed but he managed to save everyone, including Kurome.

• The friendly creatures from Heart Dimension were given a continent to live upon with Orange Heart as its CPU.

• Hyper Peashy became the official CPU of Eden.

• Davoh returned to Ultradimension and fought Chronoc. But like in Heart Dimension, everyone in Ultradimension was transported to Hyperdimension because the dimension also collapsed. This was called "The Fall of Ultradimension".

• Ancette stopped the chain reaction of falling dimensions.

• The people from Ultradimension lived in the same nation like before, some chose to live in Eden, in Redisheds and in Monster Island's Moderna, and so additional CPUs were added in each nation.

• Davoh began the foundation of an Independent Infinity Academy.

• An incident in Planeptune occurred and Ancette started to live a normal life with her husband. Rank X creatures does not exist anymore after this event. This was called "The Battle of Unknown".

• Redisheds was formed and rose up as a nation.

• Crimson Heart waged war and demanded his position to be the emperor of the five continents.

• The Independent Infinity Academy had begun operating.

• Infinity Heart fought with Crimson Heart but Davoh surrendered because of the Lord's underhanded methods. This was famously called as the "Crimson Over Infinity".

• Crimson Heart ruled over the Five Continents as its emperor.

• Davoh ascended as an Absolute God to the upper worlds of Celestia.

• Mika Printz became the official Green Sister from her Infinity Sister.

• Long Peace... except controversies from Infinity Academy.

• The appearance of the seven people from another who later become the Seven Champions of Planeptune and come face-to-face with the coming of Black Demon.

* * *

**Map Grid of Whole Dimension:**

(the dimension is huge and flat, but Earth is still round)

_Multidimension Gamindustri_ – the broken pieces of the original supercontinent that can be seen between the equator and the northern hemisphere, near the middle part of the dimension. This part was known as "Hyperdimension".

\- like size: Earth.

_The Chaosses Land_ \- the supercontinent that covered most of the eastern side of the Whole Dimension.

\- like size: Sun

_San Juan_ \- a broken pieces of the original supercontinent that can be found at the western side of the dimension at the southern hemisphere.

\- like size: Jupiter

_Reality_ \- a broken pieces of the original supercontinent that can be found in the middle of the dimension and it is near the Multidimension Gamindustri.

\- like size: Uranus

_Frostmourn_ \- a semi-supercontinent found at the southern part of the dimension. It's other half are found in the northern part, where Multidimension Gamindustri is near at its borders.

\- like size: Saturn

• The Chaosses Land, Reality, San Juan and Frostmourn are all original stories that are created by the four of my co-workers - France, Shana, Traks and Veliza, respectively. And mine's Multidimension Gamindustri.

* * *

**Map of Multidimension Gamindustri:**

_Planeptune _\- western side of the map.

_Lastation_ \- southern side of the map.

_Leanbox_ \- eastern side of the map.

_Lowee_ \- northern side of the map.

_Eden _\- near western side of Planeptune.

_Monster Island _\- eastern side of Lastation and southern side of Leanbox.

_Redisheds_ \- southern side of Lastation.

_Independent Infinity Academy_ \- in the middle of the map.

* * *

**Clips or Informations**:

(the following clips or informations are things that we five created in our ideas on how to connect all the plot holes about Neptunia's origin - our style of origin, by means of convenience sometimes)

• BDPE - Before Davoh Printz Era (The Genesis)

• DDPE - During Davoh Printz Era (The Ultimension)

• ADPE - After Davoh Printz Era (The Absolution)

_The Fight of the Full-Survival (? - 1,000,000 BDPE)_

In the battlefield mostly covered in blood, rain was pouring down with its dense drops. The once grassy, great plain turned into a land of corpses littered around. The only existence can be seen alive are four entities.

The True Goddess, who had a huge gash and wounds around her body, supported herself to stand by her broken Dimencalibur. Beside her is a woman dressed in a blue, priestly robe.

"A-Are you okay, my Goddess?" The woman said to Arfoire. She has a white hair that reaches her back, and a blue streak of strands just at the end. She has a fair skin and pair of beautiful, cute, baby blue eyes. Strangely, there's a strange barrier around her that prevented her from getting wet, even the grass below her dried clean while the place is still raining.

The True Goddess tiredly lied on her back on the cold, flat stone. "T-Thank... haa, you, Shana." She said as she moaned a little because of her gash.

"Don't worry... leave it me and I will heal you," The white haired woman said as she placed her hands just above her wound and a very bright light appeared.

"I-It might take a while... It is, afterall, an attack from a creature stronger than the True Goddess."

"It's fine," Arfoire replied with a tired tone, feeling a wave of relief as the healing processed begins. "Does... Does Seneia intend to fight the creature a-alone?"

Shana flinched at the question. "Yes, my Goddess."

"And you will join later?"

"...no."

"Why- augh!" Arfoire nearly shouted but was cut off by her wound.

"Please don't move, as of now, your body was completely destroyed. You can only move with your magic, if you ran out, you will be bedridden for a few decades!" Shana said worriedly at the condition of the goddess.

"Y-You should... haa haa, help her now, ignore me, I'll be better." Arfoire said with a hoarse tone. The dark clouds above cackled and that flash of light, Shana can see the broken figure that the humanity in this world looked up to now.

The once beautiful, elegant goddess who has an aura of omnipotence and lovingness, looked like a pitiful, homeless woman in this state... and that is something Shana did not fail to see.

"My Goddess," the priestly woman said, the True Goddess looked at her. "Please, don't say those. Let me help you - you who have the greatest responsibility of providing order to this world."

"My words," Arfoire said, slightly surprised at Shana's words, "You're right, I... I must live, for my people."

Arfoire squinted her eyebrow. "Do you have confidence to believe that she can win?"

Shana smiled as she looked up, she could see sparks appearing in the sky, those sparks made the sky shook and divided itself. "I don't believe..." She said.

Before continuing. "...I know she can."

Zooming in those sparks, a woman with a plate armor and dressed in a black and white tight suit can be seen wielding a long broadsword, and she was currently locked blade against a large creature. The creature appeared to be a dark, muscular demon with a large pair of horns and eyes flaring like blood.

"**Who dares disrupt my meal**?!" The demon shouted at the woman as it roared in anger and push harder against the woman.

"Who?" The woman laughed before she pushed back the demon and it sent the demon in the sky with insane speed. "Just your everyday maid, I suppose."

Then she charged forward with lightning speed and managed to catch up with the flying demon before she axe kick it towards the ground. The demon grunted in pain and plummeted to the ground in less than a second, the impact cause the earth to form a large crater with layers of the ground rising up.

The Black Demon cough up blood as it tried to stand up and looked up. It looked around enraged expression before letting out a mighty roar.

"**Where are y- AUGH!**"

"Have a load of my fist!" The demon's let out a pained cry as his head was punched to the ground and created a deep dent. Then its head was yanked up by the woman. Its flaring red eyes met with her black ones.

"Hi, big guy," the woman smirked. "Wanna know how I finished difficult monsters like you in real life?"

The demon roared and raised its big hand to grab her but she immediately pulled back. As she did, a huge light was shining behind her.

"I... don't need any skills to begin with," She said, "That's why after I got here, I did not use any skills since the beginning. I relied on my brute strength and my Monitor Form."

She continued, "Now, I just wanted to use the first skill that I accumulated for more than a decade by now? Ready?"

The Black Demon roared at you. "**Do your worst, you fly! I am gonna kill you and that filth of a Goddess!**"

"...oh, what a coincidence," The woman said before she raised her finger in front of her and muttered. "We think the same."

She said with her eyes dark and lack of light. "I, too, wanted to kill you. However, I am stronger."

_End of "Era of True Divinity" (999,999 BDPE - 100,000 BDPE)_

After the Fight of the Full-Survival, the humanity won.

They began to revere the Savior as their actual Goddess. Some people began to topple their temples that served for the True Goddess and replaced it with the savior.

This in turn, however, the Savior disappeared. Although the True Goddess was there to return her people's trust, she was now hated because of her lack of power to stop a single creature, and in which occasion she lashed out in anger against those people who mocked her dear friends.

But slowly, even her friends started to move away from her, even the person she had feelings for outright chase her out.

The feeling of doubt, pain, anger and depression began to reign her glorious figure. She soon began to think negatively and sometimes wished that she didn't summon the Savior to remain the peace and simply find another way to kill the Black Demon.

But sadly, such actions cannot be undone. She knew that the Savior did not really kill the Black Demon. But to where her whereabouts was unknown even after she made a search party. She technically ruled most of the lands but gradually, people are turning against her by every year.

The new belief of revolutionaries rose up to create independence for the Savior. This is the time when Gamindustri entered a major civil war.

Half is pro-True Goddess and the other is the pro-Savior.

Both parties prepared for the worse. But then, something happened.

The True Goddess' personal assistant and right-hand-person, the Tome, proposed the Treaty of Division with the Pro-Savior. It was a very important declaration for the Gamindustri. It states that the Pro-Savior will be on their own and have their own independence. However, if they ever got in trouble and in needs of help from the True Goddess, then they would unite once again and return back their faith to the True Goddess.

This was a good news for the True Goddess, considering she was desperate on hearing at least a normal news. Her feelings were still chaotic so she let the Tome be in charge of political affairs.

The Pro-Savior country was established and it named "Loweean" - in honor of the Savior's memorable word.

Now that peace safely returned, everyone won't fear again the war.

Meanwhile, a certain noblewoman rose up in power and became the official queen of the Loweean Republic. Although she was a Pro-Savior, she was greedy and a gluttonous person. She wanted people to bow before her instead of the Savior who was nowhere to be found after the war with the Black Demon. She wanted to hog the attention. So when she became a queen, she seized the opportunity and began to destroy all the temples of the Savior and proposed a new idea of belief; "Humans with a Queen; not an Unseen"

At first, the republic was greatly against the idealized philosophy and began to protest of bringing down the queen. But with a new belief, it began to circulate around and people started to doubt the Savior. Years later, the Savior was forcefully forgotten and everyone lived in Republic Monarchy.

Back to the kingdom where the True Goddess ruled, it is facing a major state of calamity. It is because of the series of nonstop storms and drought made the supplies in goods plummeted down and the sales skyrocketed.

The True Goddess at that time was having a Share Deficiency - a kind of illness in which the goddess needs more people to have faith on her. She cannot help anyone with her current state unlike before the Tome took her role momentarily.

Not only that, the True Goddess had also developed a split personality. The nobles who served her began to fear her and due to her dark personality, many considered to retire from their position and simply left the kingdom.

The True Goddess was restless, months by months, she was losing every bit of sanity she only has. And then, she broke.

She began to rule the kingdom with dictatorship and began her first agenda; destroying the traitors from the Republic. But many people were against this; not only they're suffering from natural calamities but also starving.

Years later, the True Goddess was kicked out of her position.

Despite that, however, the Tome did not left her side. The people wanted her to be the one who should rule over them. But the Tome's personal feelings did not accept it. Then the people were in chaos on who's to choose who should rule them.

By this day, the Tome proposed the idea of the people to simply merge with the Republics. She won't be angry with them if they abandoned their True Goddess. What she requested is, if ever they merged with the Republic, they must not forget the good things the True Goddess did to them.

Day by day, people began to leave the kingdom. And two years later, it was only the True Goddess and the Tome left. And then, the True Goddess went insane. The Tome remained loyal but she slowly felt the abuse that the True Goddess is putting on to her. Most of the time, the True Goddess looks insane and very few times she would remain silent.

And then, due to the lack of Shares within her, the True Goddess weakened. On her bed, the tired goddess wanted the Tome to use her power to divide her power and scatter it around Gamindustri. The Tome don't want to and that she believed she can find a way on how to revert her conditions back to normal by using gentle hands.

But she still did, because it was the order of the person she was truly loyal to. To put the True Goddess' sufferings to an end, the Tome conjured her magic and the True Goddess' power was divided into seven traits.

_Purple _\- her unyielding determination and perseverance.

_Black_ \- her fabled fierceness and bravery.

_Green_ \- her loving nature and kindness.

_White_ \- her knowledgeable wit and worthy justice.

But there are also her polar opposites.

_Cyan_ \- her broken, psychotic self.

_Crimson_ \- her cold, unfeeling self.

_Dark Purple_ \- her dark, dominant self.

These seven traits scattered throughout the world in hopes of the Tome that it may find a worthy vessel. Well, except the three, in which she threw them from the farthest corners of Gamindustri. After that, she left and moved over above high clouds and lived there peacefully on her own. This marked the end of "Era of True Divinity"

The Tome remained hidden from the skies as she built a house on the clouds. Then centuries after centuries had passed, living peacefully. But soon she met the CPU of Planeptune during the time of Console War and she was discovered by the evil Hyper Arfoire who locked her away in her own Tome, waiting the right time to bring down all of the CPUs and use the power of the Tome to merge all the CPUs within her and became powerful once more but with wicked intentions.

_The True Goddess's Traits_

The condition of obtaining infinite lifespan and powerful power, it also erased the vessels' memory and a single task was given after you were born as a goddess; to rule the humans. That's the basic understanding.

Among the seven traits of the True Goddess, four traits have the function of 'ruling over humanity and guide them', and the three are corrupted function of 'ruling over humanity'.

And also, according to the trait, is how you will unlock its full power. After this, you are now born as a new goddess in which would soon be called "CPUs", or Console Patron Units, derived from the word of the Ancients.

The two of the negative traits of the goddess soon found a host earlier than the positive traits.

Rumors are that the first ever known CPU in Gamindustri is from the Redisheds. Many people were against this since it was supposedly from the Tari, and the debate was put on to a halt since no one knows who really was the first ever CPU. But many are siding with Redisheds, this is a fact because of the kingdom secluded itself before the major civil war that divided the Loweean Republic into five, so no one knows if the CPU appeared earlier or later.

This supposed first CPU had the trait of Crimson. It is a male who was a duke with dark powers and emotionless expression. Befitting vessel, he became 'Crimson Heart'. He rose to the power and become a god in the Redisheds.

The first CPU who was truly known as a goddess was a lawyer from Tari named Rei Ryghts. The trait of Cyan was supposed to choose Rei's best friend who was perfect as a psycho already. But Rei intervened in the process and the trait was instead transfer into her. Thus, she became 'Cyan Heart' and rules Tari with an iron fist.

And lastly, the trait of Dark Purple, the majority of evil in which the True Goddess kept, was not finding a suitable host. It simply stay in the position where the Tome originally threw randomly. It remained untouched from the depths of ruins.

Meanwhile, the four positive traits of the True Goddess were still searching for a perfect host. And finally, it found the worthy people.

The first positively trait was the trait of White, where knowledge resides. It found a young girl named Blanc, who had saved hundreds of people from the invasion of Tari. Her tactical ways of prevailing proved to be worthy as a new goddess. And soon, the first goddess we come to know was from Lowee, she was 'White Heart'.

Next was from Leanbox, there was a woman by the name of Vert who was running a small orphan near the city. Her loving nature for the children became the reason for the trait of Green to merge within her. Thus, the second goddess we know was born, she was known as 'Green Heart'.

The following event was from Lastation. There, a young woman by the name of Noire became the worthy target of the trait of Black. She was the most influential person and many nobles and political alike did not stand a chance against her. She became what we know as 'Black Heart'.

And lastly, in Planeptune. The people are in ruckus, for they are too, was expecting a new goddess who will lead them like the other nations too. Since their neighboring country was Tari, they couldn't stand a chance against the nation when that nation had a goddess.

And so, finally the trait of Purple found its host. It was a young girl who was simply trying to live a normal life. She and her family was simply a villager in the land of Planeptune. When suddenly, small platoon of army from Tari invaded the village and pillage it. Neptune watched as her mother died and her father tried to protect her older sister against an enemy.

Neptune, who was far at that time, found herself running towards them and determined to save her family. By this time, the trait of Purple entered within her and so she managed to stop the enemy. However, she was not able to save the two of them. She then cried bitterly at the loss, and she became 'Purple Heart'.

As conditioned, all those mortals who turned into CPUs have their memories shattered and only the task of serving and guiding humanity was their true job, the job that the True Goddess could not fulfill. Even the CPUs who had the True Goddess' negative traits made their memories shattered and simply rules over humans, not guide them.

At the same time, the trait of Dark Purple remained hidden. But it was soon discovered by a young woman who was an adventurous person. She came across it and the trait swallowed her whole, she became the evil incarnation of the True Goddess. And as conditioned, the host's memory was shattered.

However, instead of serving the humanity, the trait seeks the opposite; to destroy humanity. The trait was also self-aware of existence of the CPUs, so instead, it changed it goals into destroying the humanity and rule them over with her only. The woman that the trait took over was unknown, but the clues had stated that she did not belong in Gamindustri.

And so, thus, the traits of the True Goddess have found its host. All of them had their physical manifestation and own ways.

And yet, some traces of the Seven Traits happened to merge together in a one, powerful trait - the eighth trait in which the True Goddess' hidden power was unleashed known as her Rainbow trait - her altogether resolved and declaration. This eighth trait later found a child worthy of its power, and that child was Davoh Printz who played a huge role in reshaping the Multidimension Gamindustri.

_The Formation of the Original Four Major Lands (99,999 BDPE - 1,000 BDPE)_

The people who had originally served the True Goddess formed a new nation in which they called "Redisheds" under the ideology of Mythimus - a belief in which they hoped a worthy leader would appear and rule them.

Then, to avoid conflicts with the larger nation called "Loweean Republic", it hid itself away from the eyes of the world.

The Loweean Republic soon faced itself in a series of civil wars. First, from the east, a new independence rose up and called themselves "Leanbox". Then years later, the Leanboxians was free from the Loweean Crown.

Next, followed up from the south, it was the people of "Lastation". The people fought hard against the Republic, but soon, it won against Lowee and had its independence two years after their declaration of independence.

Then, from the west, inspired by both Leanbox and Lastation, the people of "Planeptune" and "Tari" also demanded a free nation and rule themselves over. The Loweean Republic had enough of this major civil wars and planned on forcing them to be under their banner once again. This was known as the official revolution of the Planeptunians and Tari against the Loweean Crown.

The civil war lasted for five years before the Loweean Republic gave up and let the two nations be free. The Planeptunians promised to pay back Lowee for all their charges, meanwhile Tari didn't and simply walked away to establish their own nation.

Soon after paying the Loweean Republic, the Planeptunian gained full freedom and began to rebuild themselves. And unlike any nations, the Planeptunians were quicker and much more determined on advancing through the age.

Then, the Loweean Republic replaced its policies and constitution and became Lowee.

Shortly after their disappearance, Tari suddenly declared war on Planeptune who was focus of industry rather than military.

This marked the beginning of the "Tari's Invasion".

The Planeptune, at first, was pushed back because of the surprise attack. But it managed to form a line and fought back. It seems Tari had found a goddess who will rule over them. The evil goddess marched down with her army towards the four nations and claimed them as hers.

The Tarians people were strong and vicious, but as years goes by, they were slowly pushed back by the four nations. To make it worse, the nation of Tari was in the brink of collapse due to its resources draining and draining the longer the war goes.

By this time, the three nations, aside from Planeptune, also had goddesses of their own.

Seeing this opportunity, the four nations created a "Console Pact" and which the four helped together to push and fight back against the Tarians. Soon thereafter, the three nations - Lowee, Leanbox and Lastation - were free from the clutches of the evil goddess from Tari. Only in Planeptune that was left where four nations worked together to push the Tari towards the capital.

Now that they declared war and committed atrocities, the Planeptune fought back with the help of the other three nations.

In this time, the Planeptune had also found themselves a new goddess. And that very same goddess fought against the goddess of Tari.

Soon, the goddess of Tari was defeated and the nation surrendered. The nation of Tari was divided into four - each nations holding each quarter parts. Soon, the three nations gave their parts to Planeptune who accepted it.

However, the goddess of Tari had escaped the prison. The four nations searched for her but after months of searching, she was nowhere to be found.

After that, the goddesses gave their lands a title. Serenity to Lowee. Pasture to Leanbox. Regality to Lastation, and Progress to Planeptune. The four was in good terms.

But then, the four nations got heated up.

It all started when the old folks who still remembered the True Goddess, demanded the unification of the Gamindustri like before and let one goddess ruled the four nations that will soon unite.

Then soon, it became known as "Console War" - a war between four nations who battled for the title of the True Goddess.

At first, the Planeptune refused to join. Even their goddess does not want this war. But she owed the three goddesses for helping her in the war. Soon, the goddess of Planeptune joined but under one condition; no harm should befall on their citizens. To which, the four agreed.

And you know the rest and what happened thereafter before Davoh Printz was born.

• The nation of Tari originally came up a plan on encircling Lastation and capturing it whole to flank Planeptune from behind. However, they suddenly found Redisheds. The goddess of Tari underestimated the people there, to which she didn't knew, also have a CPU. Due to her lack of knowledge, she sent most of her greatest army to Redisheds in order to flank Lastation from behind. After Redisheds' decisively defeated the great army of Tari, the nation got weakened which led to the four nations to be able to fight back, and soon, the Tari lost.

_Tari's Invasion_

Tari, the Land of Cyan Sky.

The people are high in ambitions and expected geniuses. Because of that inspiration, it established itself a country but soon fell after when the Console Pact defeated them and divided their country into four.

Tari - she was one of the True Goddess' most trusted advisers. And since her loyalty to her was undeniable, the True Goddess blessed her children to spread fruit their kind. But after she died, her son "Gebalb", was a pro-Savior and became one of the activist of the kingdom along with his families.

The people are part of the Pro-Savior who tried to overthrow the True Goddess during the Era of True Divinity. However the leaders decided to simply cut ties with the True Goddess and live on their own; proving pridefully that humans can survive without any protection from the goddess. At least, that's the case but it was mostly based on the fact that they revered the Savior of Gamindustri herself.

The people established a new world order; a republic. In which they named Loweean Republic - the oldest known nation that existed in Gamindustri under a human rule.

Soon, the believers of Savior of Gamindustri were overthrown and were replaced by the belief of "What can be seen, can be believe."

The people of Tari are mostly composed of civil defense workers that worked to maintain order in the republic.

Then, two civil wars erupted in the Republic which led to the independence of both Leanbox and Lastation. The people of Tari was inspired. However, they have no power to fight Loweean Republic so they instead supported their sister nation; Planeptune - a revolutionary people who was weak at start then started to get more powerful by the time goes on.

Tari and Planeptune's founder, "Planera", were both sisters at the same mother but different father.

Planeptune accepted their support and financial aid and the two made an alliance to break ties with the Loween Crown.

This mark the beginning of "Planeptunian Revolution".

As Planeptune fought face-to-face with Loweean Republic, the people of Tari gave supplies and foods for them while they also made some skirmishes against the Republic.

And for five years of revolution war, it was finally over. The Loweean Republic has yet to even recover from Leanbox and Lastation severity, their current condition was at its limit and any time now the Republic could collapse.

However, the Planeptunians prevented that from happening as they helped the Loweean Republic with financial aids and charges. Now free and liberated, the two nations - Tari and Planeptune - was now able to control their own country and implement their own policies and laws.

The people of Tari and of Planeptune was on the same land. But since Tari had helped them, the Planeptuneianvoluntarily moved eastward and established the independent nation there.

The world enjoyed the moment of peace, until, something wrong happened in Tari.

A woman by the name of Rei Ryghts had suddenly gain an unimaginable power. She was a maniac and she forced the nation to be under her rule. She started to rule in an absolute dictator and acted like a warlord.

She focused the nations main goal on military instead. Soon, the nation faced with conscription and almost all the people are all part of military, expanding their land with their weaponry.

This kind of action worried their sister nation, Planeptune, who was nearby and was currently upgrading their industry after the revolution.

The goddess of Tari was aware of Planeptune's existence so she personally entered its nation's border and slaughtered the citizens. Then she invaded Planeptune suddenly and declared an unjustified war.

This marked the beginning of "Tari's Invasion".

Before the invasion of Tari had began, the goddess of Tari had deployed her military troops around the three other countries - Leanbox, Lastation, and the still-exhausted Loweean Republic who renamed itself Lowee.

The other three nations knew of the military people from Tari but they let them be since they didn't do anything wrong yet. Little did they knew that the small army are getting bigger day by day.

But when the goddess of Tari declared war on Planeptune, all the soldiers of Tari around Gamindustri soon invaded the other nations in a surprise attack.

The nation of Planeptune were quickly being pushed back, almost 60% of its nations was captured in just a week and were closing to its main capital. The nation asked for help from the other three nations but they too are facing the invasion from different angles.

The commander of Planeptune, named "Jacob Birthstone", had to think of a plan to fight against the soldiers of Tari. He called over his team of strategic defence military. The team made a tactical decision of fighting the Tarians at night.

The Tarians are not well developed on fighting at night so the war between the two nations came to a halt. But the goddess of Tari does not care that at all. She instead focus on expanding her army with greater and powerful weapons.

One of the engineering scientist, named "Belma Gear", had invented a powerful weapon that is both magical and mechanical. It is a weapon that the goddess of Tari took a liking of and she made Belma the head of this project; by making more of this weapon.

The weapon that Belma had created is a moving artillery filled with magical properties. It was worth creating after it was tested that it can destroy a large forest. However, Belma wanted to make sure that it is fully functional all the time and that it won't make any failures if any crucial moments happened.

The war continued to break through around Gamindustri. The fight with Planeptune was ignored by the goddess, but the generals remained its eye on the capital for the mean time. Meanwhile, the Lowee from the north was getting pushed back little by little. The people there mostly depend on their magic and the industry has not change since then.

But people who can use powerful magic started to show up and they all defended their dear capital, their Basilicom, and the forces of Tari were pushed back.

To Leanbox, the army of Tari was halted by the Leanboxian's quick offensive and defeated the army there, swiftly kicking them off their land.

The goddess of Tari did not like the result of that so she came up with the plan on encircling Lastation and invade Leanbox once more. After finishing Leanbox, then Lowee would be next and lastly Planeptune.

But this is the part where the goddess of Tari made a wrong decision.

Belma Gear had successfully finished creating five moving artilleries. She was proud of her creations. She wanted to check it first but the impatient goddess wanted it to be in operation already so she ordered Belma to give it to the military.

Her prized creation were sold off easily. She begone to doubt her purpose in the research facility. With nothing to do, she left the facility and so do the nation of Tari. She left a wish that her creations would go haywire and let it be the end of the goddess' cruelty.

The goddess of Tari merely laughed darkly that her plan of total conquest would be in her hands. She formed the largest army ever known in Gamindustri:

• 10,500,000 of War Troopers

• 150,000 of Warfare Tanks and Battle Copters

• 75,000 of Battleships

• 50,000 of Specialized Units

• 100 of Commanders-In-Charged

• 5 of Destructive Moving Artillery

She marched her largest and strongest army behind Lastation, who was still fighting and fending off the army of Tari from the side. Unaware of Tari's strongest army that was about to pummel them.

Seeing her victory was in sight, she remained in her quarters most of the time celebrating with her fellow generals about their total control in Gamindustri. Ignoring all information other than the demise of Lastation.

To go around Lastation, the large army of Tari would have to cross over a sea. Their moving artillery was enough distance to send an attack in Lastation without going to the sea, so the commanders ordered the army to proceed to the plan.

It was currently raining and a fog has clouded the army's vision. Then, they landed... not on Lastation but on a different land.

The army reported this to the commander.

Turned out, the land they set foot on was the land of the people who had close ties with the True Goddess long ago, the Redisheds. But the commanders simply waved off their existence like their goddess and let the army continue with Redisheds capture.

But that soon changed when the god of Redisheds, named "Lord Harrow", had found out about their undeclared invasion and he fought the army singlehandedly. His people also helped him, the people were unyielding and they looked like experts in wars. The army of Tari, despite its size, had failed its invasion to Redisheds.

The army was getting push back bit by bit and the god of Redisheds had found their headquarters and destroyed it, killing all the commanders and the whole bulk of the army without the goddess of Tari knowing.

Meanwhile, the goddess of Tari were living in luxury as she enjoyed her time.

She was waiting for a good news about the capture of Lastation and probably even Leanbox too from the unspeakable army of hers. But she was instead sent by a message that her whole army was annihilated during their trip around Lastation.

They don't know who, what or how the army got destroyed since what they only saw left was rubble and corpses of their commanders. Many soldiers suspected that it was a monster from the deep but the goddess of Tari had enough.

She was furious at this news and she wanted more power. So she entered the battlefield in Lowee. In which her army, due to a lack of reinforcements since all her personnel was part of the army in the trip to invade Lastation from behind, was pushed back to its small state.

She was furious and went to fight against the army of Lowee. She succeeded on creating an offense but she soon encountered the chosen goddess of Lowee.

The goddess of Tari was officially kicked by the goddess of Lowee of the land and of her people and it was secured. Then the goddess of Tari returned home more angry than hurt. But more bad news are coming, she had heard the defeat of her army from Leanbox and Lastation and the reason was because a chosen goddess was born in each one of them. She was in a brink of insanity as she instead chose the unfinished nation of Planeptune of capturing it once and for all.

But it was too late. When her armies were kicked out of the three nations, the Planeptune asked their help and with their alliance of "Console Pact", the three armies from the three nations arrived at Planeptune and together they pushed the majority of the army of Tari from the Basilicom of Planeptune and were threatening the borders of Tari.

The goddess of Tari was now fully healed and stronger than ever. She met with the three goddess of the different nation and fought against them equally, sometimes beating them one by one. The reason she lost against the goddess of Lowee is because of her people who sacrificed themselves to create a fatal opening of her weakening defenses.

The three goddess of the different countries are slowly loosing their stamina but... it was at that moment the goddess of Planeptune was born.

The goddess of Planeptune helped her fellow goddesses on advancing their forces towards the Basilicom of Tari. And there the wildest fight in history was open for the world to know.

The fight between the goddess of Tari and the new chosen goddess of Planeptune was harsh and brutal. The two were on equal standing on each other and each of their strikes were as brutal and destructive as ever. But it was clear that the goddess of Tari was loosing against the goddess of Planeptune.

After nearly a whole day of fighting, the goddess of Planeptune had finally defeated the goddess of Tari and the Console Pact captured its capital.

This marked the day as the "Fall of Tari".

The aftermath of the event was when the country of Tari was divided into four as per conditions in the "Virtua Conference". But time later, the three goddesses from the other country gave the divided lands to Planeptune as a gift and the nation turned into one.

The peace within Gamindustri remained for sometimes.

However, the goddess of Tari, escaped the prison especially designed for her. The four goddesses from the different countries are on search of her. But after years to come, they eventually forgot about the existence of the goddess of Tari.

Even though peace came, the four countries were soon facing the demand of their people of "One Goddess under One Nation".

And the four nations who were victors of the Tari's Invasions soon turned sour to each other. The following would be the eventwe know all of as...

The. Console. War.

_A Passing Shadow (150 DDPE)_

"Haaa, man, this is tiring," Davoh said with boredom in his tone as he flew over the academy he had created.

He remained above air for the mean time as he looked down from above. It shows a large land with a small building in the very middle; his Infinity Academy.

"Although I promised to search my successor, I still choose this kind of way," He said as he lay down on the air while facing downward. "It's honestly like how school works in Planeptune, although mine were a bit brutal."

Then suddenly, he felt a presence nearby. He immediately stood up and turned around. It was in a split of a second that he understood who fast this approaching entity was.

The world seemed to stop as he noticed a person in a cloak seemed to be coming in his direction. Thanks to this ability he got time to analyze his surroundings. But... he has no way to dodge this person at all!

And then, the time stop stopped and the person crash on to him.

The moment the person in a cloak crashed to Ganache, it seems like we was sent to the ground in an instant. He coughed out blood the moment the impact shook her body.

"I-Impossible!" He thought ridiculously. "I was a million kilometer away from the ground! When did I get launched to the ground in a split of a second?!"

He tried to stand up but his legs suddenly lost its strength so he could only stand his upper body up. For some reason, his Boosted Vitality and Undeniable Regeneration seems not to work. Heck even his Armor of Eternity seemed to be broken to bits! He leaned his back on the bark of the tree as he tried to get his composure back to normal.

The moment he raised his head, he was met with the same person in a cloak.

"T-To think... haa haa, that there was still a far stronger opponent?" Davoh Printz said as he smirked at the stranger. "Are you one my... enemy whom I didn't know..."

"...neither of what you're thinking." The stranger said, the person's voice is a woman, Davoh thought. Then she run reached out her hand for him to grab.

"Then, why crash on me?" He asked as he hesitated to reach for her hand. However, he still grabbed her hand. It was smooth, he thought.

"...accidentally did it." The stranger said to him as she pulled him up. As he did that, he was covered with a golden light before dying out. Davoh seemed to not know this.

Davoh dusted off the dirt on his expensive suit. "Now it's dirty." Then he turned to her. "Anyway, who are you and where are you heading?"

Although he can't see her face, he could see her lower face.

"...I-I am Ancette, pleased to meet." The cloaked woman introduced herself, got slightly embarrassed that she stuttered. "I am currently in the middle of an errand. So, if you will excuse me."

The cloaked woman started to float as she turned around but the Davoh grabbed her hand and pulled her back. This, in a way, fling open the hoodie of her cloak.

And Davoh only pulled her because she was about to bump to the branches of the tree. "Hey! Watch out!"

The moment the hoddie of the cloak of the woman was pulled back, Davoh's vision was covered in black sight. Judging by the feeling, it was a hair that covered her face. However, he sniffed at it and he was invaded with sudden scent of sweetness.

"Your hair smells good!"

The moment he said that, the hair was removed from his face and then he passed out.

Moments later, he woke up beside the tree where he originally plummeted through the ground. Although he was unsure why he was there, he remembered a shadow coming towards him before he blacked out. With that in mind of a passing shadow, he flew towards his academy to meet the students.

All the while, the woman in a black cloak draws her broadsword out as she stood alone facing black and enormous creatures.

_The Chaos Hearts_

The four main CPUs - Purple, Black, Green and White - have another form aside from their NEXT form (from which they can now use without the need of rainbow share crystal); the Chaos Form.

The Chaos Form are naturally part of the CPU system, unlike NEXT. However, this cannot be unlock unless the CPU had chose the path of chaos in a very sudden way. Once the CPU had transformed to this state, their personality will change drastically.

The Chaos Form was a state in which the True Goddess fought her enemies with no mercy, to those who do not deserve to live. The Chaos Form was designed to make those people pay for what they've done in a cold way without tarnishing the glory image of their original CPU self. Thus in this way, the Chaos Form was its CPU's shadow of the light.

But naturally, CPUs have no idea on how to control this form once it takes over. But the first CPU by the name of "Infinity Heart" have found a way. During his moment where he thought of nothing but the damnation of his enemies, he fought with his doppelganger and after defeating his doppelganger and fighting over his dark past. And he was the first to successfully controlled over his Chaos Form.

The CPUs who had unlocked this state and can now transform in this state yet cannot be control are: Purple Heart, Black Heart, Green Heart and White Heart.

The only CPU who had unlocked this state and but cannot proceed any further due to a lack of sudden reaction was; Crimson Heart.

The CPUs who has this from but chose to lock it away are; Infinity Sister, Compile Heart, Idea Factory and True Goddess Arfoire.

The only CPU who has this form but due to the complexity of the original personality of the CPU that the form cannot be unlock was; Cyan Heart.

* * *

**Original Characters**: (w/ short description)

(some characters are based on Neptunia)

Good Characters:

\- _True Goddess Arfoire_ \- the original True Goddess of Gamindustri

\- _The Tome Histoire_ \- the personal assistant of the True Goddess before she was corrupted.

\- _Shana Sheavenby of Earth_ \- a nurse from Earth who became a great healer in Gamindustri. She erased herself from the timeline.

\- _Davoh Printz_ \- the first True God of Gamindustri as Infinity Heart, who later ascended to the higher realm of Celestia.

\- Mika Printz - the young sister of Davoh, who became his Infinity Sister. After her brother's ascension, she became Leanbox's first CPU Candidate.

\- _Idea Factory and Compile Heart_ \- the Hyper IF and the Hyper Compa who turned into a CPU and permanently became one after merging power with Davoh Printz.

Neutral Characters

\- _Ance Seneia Valencia_ \- an unknown person that no one knows in Gamindustri until the incident in Planeptune. She became "Ance Xila Scott" after that and lived peacefully.

\- _Lord Harrow de la Va Bonapart_ \- the first ever known male CPU who ruled over the Five Continents and was the true cause of Tari's downfall.

\- _All the Redisheds CPU Sisters (including the granddaughter and the sons of Lord)_

Bad Characters:

\- _The Black Demon_ \- a demonic creature whose sole purpose is to destroy the dimension.

\- _Cyan Heart (During "Tari's Invasion")_ \- an insane trait of the original True Goddess who almost conquered Gamindustri if she did not just bump to Redisheds.

\- _Chronoc_ \- a human turned CPU who has a special power to control the fabric of time.

Side Characters:

\- _Belma Gear_ \- an engineering scientist born from Tari. Her last whereabout was unknown.

\- _Jacob Birthstone_ \- once a commander of Planeptune during Tari's Invasion. He then retired after the war and lived peacefully with his family.

* * *

**Power System in Multidimension:**

[Influence Level] (Scale)

_\- Local_

_\- Division_

_\- National_

_\- International_

\- High Ranked Official from Redisheds

[Rank System] (Rank G to X)

_Rank G - Gamma Workers_

_Rank F - Force Adventurers_

_Rank E - Echo Adventurers_

_Rank D - Delta Adventurers_

_Rank C - Charlie Adventures_

_Rank B - Beta Adventurers_

{Rank G to B - people who have the capability to protect the nation altogether}

_Rank (-A) - Lesser Alpha Adventurers_

_Rank A - Alpha Adventurers_

_Rank (+A) - Greater Alpha Adventurers_

_Rank (-S) - Lesser Supreme Adventurers_

_Rank S - Supreme Adventurers_

_Rank (+S) - Greater Supreme Adventurers_

{Rank (-A) to (+S) - people who have the capability to protect the nation individually}

_Rank CPA - Central Personified Adventurer_

{Rank CPA - people who have powers equivalent as that of a CPU and have a power to help international conflicts}

_Rank ∞ - Infinitral Adventurer_

{Rank ∞ - an individual adventurer who can protect Gamindustri as a whole. And it is the pinnacle of ranks ever known.}

_Rank X - Ultimate Adventurer_

{Rank X - an unknown individual who are able to travel out of the map of Gamindustri and can compete outside of its perimeter and challenge far stronger and greater opponents, sometimes, out of their league. The rank was very private and only known by the Top and Trustable Guildmasters in each country, not even the CPUs know this rank}

* * *

**Trivias**:

(Real and My Own)

\- Did you know? The Loweean Republic or Loweean Crown represents the "Kingdom of England/Britain" or the "British Crown"?

\- The revolt of Planeptune and Tari represents the "America", as the former, with the help of Tari as the "France".

\- The Pro-TrueGoddess and Pro-Savior represents the "Global 7 Years War" to which the Pro-Savior as "Britain" against the Pro-TrueGoddess as "France".

\- The mineral name of Rhodium Heart is really "Rhodium", a rare and expensive one.

\- In the animation, a power symbol of Tari appeared from under the ground of Planeptune. That's where the Basilicom of Tari was located before its demise, if we're using the map of Multidimension and not from the animation.

\- Did you know? The four nations that divided Tari into four and later on gave the three to Planeptune is similar to Germany who was once split apart after WW2 and during the Cold War that later own reunited after the Cold War?

\- Did you know? The True Goddess Arfoire in this Multidimension is also the True Goddess in the "Pastdimension Neptunia"? (If you know 'Eevee', that is.)

\- The strength of the True Goddess (the time after she was purified) is not really her true strength. Her true strength is when ALL CPUS OF HYPERDIMENSION merged within her then she could show her true strength, because they are her traits divided and thrown from her. Devastating!

\- In the map of the Whole Dimension, the five 'stories' are all unaware of each other's existence, except those people and characters who managed to escape their dimensional grid map.

\- Multidimension (the story itself) was divided into three parts; the Genesis, the Ultimension and the Absolution. In which the Multidimension was composed of three stories. The Genesis in which shows the history of Gamindustri to the original Four Major Lands we knew of. The Ultimension is where Davoh Printz changed Gamindustri vastly. The last is Absolution where it tells the aftermath of Davoh ascending to the upper worlds and how the world in Gamindustri continue to live.

\- The idea of Davoh ascending to the higher realms or ascension may look like Jesus Christ Ascension, but no. It was based on a novel called "Soul Land - by Tang Jian San" (not sure of the whole name but it is sound like that) from China and it turned into a Manhua. In which it basically says that the protagonist ascended to the Gods' Realm because he had reached his maximum power on the Mortal Realm.

\- About the CPU Name (basically with the name after 'Heart') for Lord Harrow, he was our first supposed jewel named CPU - as Black Opal Heart. But after fixing the Origin for the Hyperdimension Neptunia, we have no idea how to fit him in as the CPU who lived for a long time. So we used France's favorite color; crimson.

* * *

**Authoria Verse - Finale**

The Kingdom of Authoria was now gone. It did not exist anymore. The Goddess of the once kingdom simply stood before the void on which the Outsider devoured it all easily.

However, she was not alone. With her are four other people who are the strongest, second to the Originators, of the multiverse.

France Shellby, the God of Death - her once greatest enemy ever since she established the kingdom of Authoria. But now that it did not exist anymore, so did Deadmension as well.

Shana Sheavenby, the Celestial Angel - once known as Authorian Angel and are the purest angel amongst the existence.

Traks Earthenby, the God of Chronosium - he is the strongest time user just before the Originator-God of Time.

And finally, Authoria's greatest opposite is Veliza Sheanely, the Goddess of Deceit - she was her suffering and she was born from Authoria's negativities back when the Outsider tested her spirit.

Together, the five went on a journey amongst multiver upon multiverse and set foot on times over infinity and eternity itself more than an infinite times.

...yeah, overpowered.

* * *

**And that pretty much it. That's from all the ideas we five come up and with all our hearts too. But sadly, we cannot continue any further as everyone had a rough time in their lives.**

**For me, my dear grandmother just died this summer and because of that I lost interest in the story and spent most of my time with my nephews.**

**For France, he is more interested in his own story rather than helping me. He is a little cold but I cannot force him, after all, I am the one who sucked at his own story. He was my first sidekick in the story. He acts like Garou from OPM where he loves villains' hard effort to change the world for the better than heroes who only responded based on what's right.**

**For Shana, she was an airhead all along and tend to forget the plot so I was not depending on her. But I am somewhat happy she was always depending on me. So cute...!**

**For Traks, that guy just wanted to play games after games. He was now a driver but since Young Master has no interest on going outside, he instead got a second job in the nearby store as a clerk to earn a money. He is a cool guy if you asked me.**

**For Veliza, well, she's still Veliza. A little "ruder" than her step-brother (France) and a bit arrogant, but if you get her soft side, she will be your ideal little sister. (Hey, Sexia, if you're reading this then I am lying. How dare you influenced your young step-sister?! If I know where organization you are I will smack you in the face!)**

**Thank you guys for giving me support throughout my stay here in Hyperdimension Neptunia for over six years.**

**Also, check Sexia's work, I already promised not to post anymore story here but that woman always insist to help her so, expect me to be part of her works!**

**Bye everyone! Have fun!**

**_"I love mangoes!"_**


End file.
